Rose of Echigo
by Lumi75
Summary: Kasuga gets her wish...in his loving arms. A small Kenshin x Kasuga fairytale. Give this pair a chance, r&r wanted plz!


Disclaimer: All Charas owned by Capcom

A/N: Kasuga's chara design is a little different here, first of all, she is decently/elegantly dressed in a long black winter jacket. Since she has always served as eye candy, I thought it's time _she _got some Eye Candy of her own.

# ### # ### #

-

_Kenshin x Kasuga_

**ROSE OF ECHIGO**

**-**

# ### # ### #

Midwinter; midnight.

After a heavy snowfall, the hills of Echigo echoed with a faint cyan glow. All was quiet, all was still. Only the Shinano River continued to undulate, like a shimmering green dragon. From time to time, the wind would bring a new wave of snowflakes twirling across the sky like scattered petals.

Into the forest flew a black clad figure, running so lightly that she barely left a trail on the pristine snow. She was a very beautiful woman with bright hazel eyes and glimmering blonde sidelocks, which whipped behind her in the wind, as did the long tails of her silk winter jacket. This was Kasuga, the elusive ninja of Echigo. Kicking up a clump of snow, she jumped high, landed on a pine tree, and continued to leap from branch to branch. She was searching for a hot springs in the vicinity, after hearing a rumor that bathing in it would guarantee true love. Of course, she didn't believe in it, but since her romantic life seemed to head nowhere and have no future, she didn't know what else to do. Kasuga felt an ache in her heart that can never be satisfied. It was a pain and a hope, an infatuation… a craving? No, not that …it was just a kind of melancholy…_calling._

Finally, she found it. The dark, mysterious pool of water bubbling from the rocks. Hoarfrost swirled from its surface and the frozen grass from its banks flashed metallically, like daggers. Pausing to catch her breath, she scooped up a handful of powdery snowflakes in her palms, musing at their beauty.

_Why don't I just fall in love with Sasuke? _

_Why waste my whole life chasing after an impossible dream? _

_Chasing him is like trying to hold a snowflake in my palm…_

_Fuuuu!_ She inhaled deeply and sent the snowflakes scattering into the darkness like bright diamonds.

Kasuga was in love with Uesugi Kenshin, the Lord of Echigo. One could say the Sengoku Era was dominated by mighty warlords, but even then, Kenshin was different. He stood out from the rest, and his reputation in battle exceeded even that of his rival, the great Takeda Shingen, Lord of Kai. During battle, he was a sight to behold, with slim, ageless figure armored in white and green, face tightly wrapped by a white scarf. His crest featured twin swallows on inky blue background. His strategies were legendary, demanding so much precision that they could only be executed by an elite army driven by an all-consuming passion for the Art of War. Yet at the same time, he was sensitive and gentle. A blade of destruction was balanced by a blade of harmony. Amid the bloodthirsty chaos only Kenshin could fight unruffled, a serene smile gracing his face. The sight was so beautiful that Kasuga had been hopelessly captivated. Five years ago, she had been sent by a rival warlord to assassinate him. But when she finally met him face to face, she fell in love and transformed into his most loyal subordinate. The ballads of traveling musicians spread their fame throughout the land. They sang of Masamune and Kojuuro; Shingen and Yukimura; _Kenshin and Kasuga._

But there was one difference. Since his youth, Kenshin had been a devout follower of Bishamonten, the Buddhist God of War. And sworn to a life of …_**celibacy.**_

The sky darkened and snow started to fall again. Some say that water takes on the shape of words spoken to it. Thus if you speak to the snowflakes with words of love, they would change their shape as they fall through the air, crystals growing sharper and crisper, more complex and more symmetrical, the more love you put into the sound. Thus, words can be written on water, messages be passed through the wind.

_Don't waste the short time you have to live, although we shall always travel from form to form…_

She remembered kneeling, talking to Kenshin. Then as their briefing drew to a close, she would often find him kneeling on one knee in front of her, quietly smiling. His long, narrow eyes with their unique double eyelids haunted her with their elegance. His iris was hazel and green, like the calming colors of the sea.

"My beautiful blade." He would say, "Your face is bright and pure." Or simply, "Kasuga."

And she would reply,"Kenshin-sama!"

_Kasuga…_

"Kenshin-samaaaaa!!"

_Kasuga…_

"_KENSHIN-SAMAAAA!! Ahhhhh!" _She huddled close, feeling as if night had suddenly expanded so wide, bubbling, bursting and twirling with scattered rose petals. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't help it. Her cheeks blushed a faint pink and she could smell the red roses of summer in the icy wind of December. For once, the deadly ninja felt soft, like the innocent maiden she really was. Kenshin always saw through her. _Only Kenshin has seen the real me._ She felt whole, not simply as a prized dagger, but as a person, as a… _**woman**_**.**

UWAAAAAHH! She had indulged so much in her fantasy that she lost her balance and tumbled headfirst onto the snowy forest floor. _Whoosh_, a pile of snow landed on top of her head. Suddenly, she saw a figure approaching out of the corner of her eye and darted behind a tree.

_It was Kenshin-sama! _

He was alone, riding on a white horse. Then he dismounted and tied the horse to a rock beside the hot springs. There was barely any light left to see, and an absolute silence, no birds whistled, no beasts stirred. The snow thickened, and Kasuga held her breath. Even when the snowflakes landed on Kasuga's eyelashes, she did not blink.

She saw Kenshin remove the monk's turban from his head. Tossing it aside, he revealed a head of long glossy black hair, flowing over his back. He undid the purple cord holding his scabbard to his waist and placed the sword calmly on the wet mossy stones. As he bent over, the silky strands of his fringe fell from his forehead and clung to his high cheekbones, emphasizing the exquisite intensity of his eyes. Kasuga gasped, never realizing her lord was hiding such a striking appearance beneath his drab garb. Next, he lifted his cyan tunic, and pulling it quickly over his head, revealed a well-toned chest, slim waist and corded muscles ripping fluidly over his stomach. After wrapping a cloth around his waist, he slipped off his riding trousers and stepped into the hot springs. It was getting darker. Through the swirling vapor, she saw his contours outlined in deep purple and green. He walked deeper into the pool until water covered his head and bubbles floated to the surface, creating ripples.

Finally, Kasuga closed her bloodshot eyes. She could see nothing, only feel the warmth of the rising steam on her face, hear the ripples from the hot springs, and feel the iciness of the falling snowflakes as they melted on her eyelids.

When she opened her eyes again, she had to blink twice. It was so dark she found it impossible to see anything. All she could sense was the gentle splashing sound that Kenshin made. Perhaps that was how she summoned the courage to make a soft coughing sound. "Kenshin-sama?" she ventured.

"_Kasuga! _ What are you doing here?"

"I was already here…" She explained, approaching the edge of the rocks and kneeling. Kenshin also came closer, although neither could see each other, they could hear their breathing.

"Oh, I see." Kenshin coughed. "I didn't notice you."

"No, I was behind a tree." She coughed softly. "Kenshin-sama…can I ask you something?"

"We've known each other for years, of course you may ask."

"Kenshin-sama…I-I…"

They both fell silent, even Kenshin hesitated.

"Yes, Kasuga…"

"Kenshin-sama, I…"

"Kasuga…?"

"K-kenshin…sa..ma…" Words choked in her throat, she bowed her head and felt too weak to continue. Here was the opportunity she had desired for so long, yet she found herself unable to take a single step forward. What if…the path ahead was blocked? What if it spoiled things between them? What if Kenshin was offended? She couldn't bear the rejection…

Neither of them could see one another. None of them could see anything, except the soft blanket of inky blackness, pulsating with swirling mist and the feathery sound of snowfall. Instead of Kenshin and Kasuga, they had become just two human bodies, warm and trembling. It could be so good, it could be so simple. But of course it was impossible. She was stupid, selfish, greedy…

She heard a small splash, and her eyes flew wide open. She sensed Kenshin's presence kneel before her, brushing the back of his fingers against her eyes and wiping the tears away. Shocked, she tried to shift away but Kenshin held her shoulders calmly. Finally, he pulled her head to his chest. She closed her eyes, feeling a warm hand on her back and a soft, soothing fingers running through her hair.

_Kasuga…_

The white snow fell like white petals, it ached to see each flake born and extinguished in the rising mist.

This very moment, and only this moment counts…

She hugged Kenshin back as gently as if holding a precious snowflake.

_FIN_

# ### # ### #

**Uesugi Kenshin**  
1530-1578

_The glory and prosperity of my life was as good as a single cup of sake. _

_My life of forty-nine years has passed like a dream._

_I know not what life is; nor death. _

_Both Heaven and Hell are left behind. _

_I stand in the moonlit dawn; free from clouds of attachment._

# ### # ### #

Trivia: The symbol for Kenshin's banner is "**Bi ** ( 毘 )"…in honor of **Bi**shamonten, which is interesting since his chara design also appears to be "**Bi**…sexual, lol. He has also been portrayed by, of all people, a **Bi**shonen named Gackt in an NHK serial. xP

A/N: My first hetero fic, lol. How was it? Hope you'd r&r please…Thanks!


End file.
